Bat Shit Crazy
by D3Dzilla
Summary: Thanks to Mordecai and Rigby Code Enforcement takes notice to the dangers of the swimming hole on the outskirts of the park, they give Benson two options: close down the park and fill in the hole, or hire a life guard. Human AU, Regular Show fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Every one was gathered on the stairs, and Benson had just pulled up in the golf cart. He seemed a little more peeved than usual. Rigby and Mordecai could only imagine, the cause was their most recent "

After Rigby and Mordecai pull a stunt that included Canon balling into the swimming hole near the edge of the park, which also included Rigby almost drowning, and both of the workers getting the attention of the code enforcement. Benson threw a fit and on this fine morning had an announcement to make.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, thanks to our friend Rigby here, due to public safety, the swimming hole, will have to be closed down, thanks to having no one over seeing it and the fact that some one-" he took a while to glare at Mordecai and Rigby, "has already expressed that it it 'dangerous'."

Rigby rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, " Oh come on, I wasn't even drowning!"

"Dude, we almost had to make High Five Ghost give you CPR." Mordecai huffed.

"Stop talking!"

"Anyway this is all your fault! You told me you could swim!"

"So? A lot of people can't swim!"

"Man, you don't understand, I love that swimming hole, Its like the only time I get to see Starla in a bikini!" Muscle Man added, After that everybody erupted in a complaining fit, Benson steamed, his face turning red.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, everyone paused, still eyeing Rigby, but silent. Benson sighed, "I wasn't finished. They gave us two options: One close down for a day, and fill in the swimming hole-" Boos came from the workers, Benson just rolled his eyes, " or, we could hire a life guard, and keep the swimming hole open."

The group of workers exchanged glances among themselves.

"Though in the end it is Pops, choice in the matter."

Pops hummed, "Well, I do indeed like to swim, so Yes! Let us hire a life guard!" he said happily, the group cheered, and Muscle Man took off his shirt, yelling something along the lines of 'Yeah, bikini Starla!' and 'swimming hole lives!'.

"Now we just need to find a life guard..." Benson said.

"I may have a life guard we could ask. I could give them a call." Skipps offered, and Benson nodded.

"You do that, alright jobs for today..."  
_

At the Cafe.

Mordecai sipped his coffee, "No, Rigby I don't think that would work."

"Of course it would! If you breathe through your nose, in a holding your breath contest, they would never know!" he threw his hands up in the air, for emphasis.

"Yeah, but not under water."

"Why not?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "So hey you think Benson is really gonna go through with this Life guard business?"

"I doubt it, but eve if he did, Everybody Skipps knows out of work is weird, I bet its some weirdo who like wears a diaper for a swim suit and sleeps in a coffin hanging from the ceiling."

"Yeah, your probably right." his eyes trailed to the front counter, where a new face stood, scribbling something on a pad of paper, then ripping the paper and placing it in the cash register. He seemed to be about their age, with soft brown hair under a blue chullo hat, with a yellow puff ball, that looked uneven in the front and curled at the base of his neck, his eyes where closed, but he would lift his head every time a customer came in, with out opening them. "Hey who do you think that is?"

Rigby followed Mordecai's gaze, shrugging. "New guy?"

"I wonder if Margret knows him. I hope not, he looks like a jerk." Mordecai eyed him.

"Your such a jealous type."

Mordecai cringed, "Am not!"

"Well why don't you ask Ilene she's headed this way."  
Eileen smiled as she got to their table, caring a pot of coffee.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" the said in unison, Rigby nudged Mordecai's ribs.

"oof!- uh, hey Eileen, *cough* whats the deal with the new guy?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Ruedy, he started last Friday, he's really nice."

"Whats up with his eyes?" Rigby blurted.

She looked at Ruedy, who was now reading the newspaper upside down, oddly successfully, nodding to himself. "I'm. not. exactly sure." she the watched him in silence for a while, before looking back at each other. "So how have you guys been?"

"Oh, you know the usual, Rigby screwed up majorly, and now we have to get a life guard for the swimming hole, or its gonna get closed down."

"Oh really? My uncle's a life guard."

"Really!?" they perked up,

"Well he was..." she scratched her arm nervously.

"What do you mean 'Was'?"

"He got his arm eaten by sharks, now when he tries the back stroke, he just goes in circles." she stated matter-of-fact-ly, they deflated an slumped back in their seat, Margret, came by placing their sandwiches on the table.

"Aw, why do you guys look so down?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh, okay" she chuckled awkwardly, "Well have you guys met Ruedy?"

"No." Mordecai said. Rigby grinned mischievously.

"Why don't you introduce him to us Margret, he looks nice." he said, Mordecai kicked him under the table, Margret brightened,

"Yeah come on!"

"No thanks..." Mordecai grumbled, she plopped down next to Mordecai, pulling his arm.

"Aw, Mordecai, he's really nice though! and friendly, no need to be shy."

"I'm not shy," he crossed his arms.

"Oh good well then come on!" she hauled him, out of his seat and began pulling him towards the front counter, Rigby and Eileen following behind, Ruedy, lowered his newspaper, and gave everyone a sweet smile. Pink flooding his cheeks slightly. He had on a blue apron, with his name tag, but underneath, Mordecai noticed the signature white symbols of a knife fork, and a napkin. He was wearing a ' .Du' band shirt. Mordecai narrowed his eyes, those shirts were only given out during their concerts, he had been wanting to go to one for months now!

"Hey, Ruedy! I would like you to meet Mordecai, and Rigby, their friend of ours!" Margret said smiling at him. Ruedy leaned forward, even tough he was  
hunched over he still towered over Mordecai, and Margret was chest height to him. He held out a hand to Mordecai who begrudgingly shook it, then did the same for Rigby.

"I-i-it's really nice ta-to, to meet you!" he smiled again, after he was done, stuttering and letting his vowels run off into weird sounding words, with a fitting Brooklyn type accent. It was more endearing than hard to understand.  
Margret looked at Mordecai,

"Can you believe it he like Death Depo Du, too!"

"Y-Yup!" he said chuckling. "I'm going to-to a concert this week- this week- weekend with some fri-ends, would you gu-uys like to go?"

"Seriously? I love to. What about you Mordecai?" Margret said, excitedly.

"Can't, We got uh, work." Mordecai said, he really wanted to go but, with Margret, alone, not just band wagon-ing with Ruedy. Ruedy opened his eyes, which where a surprising bright Red and and a darker red, mismatched pair. Kinda like his own. They where big and a little watery, not to mention his pupils where blown and his left eye had two of them.

"hey what about-ow!" Rigby started before Mordecai elbowed him.

"Oh tha-that's to bad. May-be next t-time, Morde- Morde- Mordecai." Ruedy said, pouting his lips, glancing between Mordecai's eyes and his somewhere else off to his left.

"Uh, yeah..." Mordecai, didn't look at him, and son enough the unsettling eyes where closed again, and Ruedy checked his watch.

"Oh!, Well Mar-garet y-you think it'd be o-okay-ay if I took my lunch b-break now-ow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wa-nna c-c-come with?" he offered her a smile raising his shoulders to his ears and hunching over a little more. Mordecai's anger was bubbling under the surface, and he felt like he was bout to erupt. Margret looked to Eileen.

"I'm not sure, what about Eileen?"

"Nah, you can go , I'll be fine, I already had my lunch break, you go ahead."

"Oh, okay, thanks, be right back!" she rushed to the kitchen and left Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen alone with Ruedy.

"H-Hey!" Ruedy said breaking the silence. Everybody jumped a little, "Ha-ave you guys w-w-want to hear a-a joke?" He raised his hands smiling that sweet, shy smile, he opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, go ahead." Eileen said.

"W-wh-what is a zombie's le-east fa-favorite fo-od?" he offered, and paused.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"f-f-fa-" he swallowed, "f-fast food! C-Cause if we're fast they c-ant eat us as food," he giggled, Eileen and Rigby chuckled, and even Mordecai, gave a little breath of a laugh. Margret walked out again, with her jacket and bag.

"Alright ready to go, Ruedy?"

"Y-you bet!" he chimed, sliding off his apron, Mordecai saw the front of his shirt was signed by the band too. "J-just need t-a-to" he reached behind the counter, with a cheek pressed against the surface, he fumbled with something, and then finally got it he straightened, and then joined Margret in front of the counter. He had on saggy quarter shorts, and his shoes where the most ratty looking red converse they had ever seen. Still hunched, and standing steadily with the support of arm crutches, his knees where bent slightly and feet pointing towards each other,he quietly held the door open for her. "M-my La-lady," he offered, and bowed as dramatically as he could. She giggled and walked out waving as she said a goodbye to every one. He walked out after her doing the same.

Rigby and Mordecai stood there a while, and Eileen walked off to take a costumers order, Rigby wagged his eye brows at Mordecai.

"So hes a jerk, huh?"

"Shut up, Rigby."


	2. Aidkits the First

The next few days had been suspense, Rigby and Mordecai had been saddled with the job of caution-tapping the perimeter of the designated pool area.

"Hey dude," Rigby said narrowing his eyes slyly, "Wanna go for one last cannon ball?"

"ugh, no we'll get in trouble!" Mordecai groaned.

"But this maybe our last time with the Swimming Hole! We gotta seize the moment man!"

Mordecai sighed, "Fine." They ran toward the water fist pumping all the way. They froze as a whistle blew behind them. Slowly they turned to find, Skipps with a whistle still between his lips, his mid length white hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Rigby! Mordecai! Don't you even think about it, I called the that life guard friend of mine. So if you can wait 3 days,then they should be here by then."

"SO STAY OUT OF THE POOL!" Benson added, walking up behind Skipps, "If you two idiots step even one toe in the water, they'll close it down and you can kiss this swimming hole good bye!" The two hung their heads, walking away from the edge of the water.

"Fine" they huffed, Rigby throwing his head to one side and crossing his arms, Benson eyed him.

"You better watch it, 3 days. Try to control yourselves til then." he walked off and Skipps was about to do the same,

"Hey uh, Skipps, so who is this life guard you called in?" Mordecai asked chuckling awkwardly.

"A family member of mine, they said they'd do it for half the usual wage, and if all goes well they'll be living at the park for a while."

"Aww really? That's awesome a third bro to add to our posse!"

"OOOoooohhhHHHHH!" They bumped fists.

"Okay first I need you to clean up the spare room, move all the boxes down to the garage ya hear? I'll be up there at noon with the new mattress. So make sure your finished by then." Skipps dropped a key in Rigby's hand and he skipped off, leaving the boys to finishing their tapping.

_At the House. _

"Man this is awesome, we finally get to see what that room looks like!" Rigby said excitedly, he held up his broom. When they got to the room, and unlocked it, it was filled with cobwebs, and boxes piled to the ceiling. A broken window let in a draft through the towel hanging from the curtain rod. Blocking out light. It was a big enough room, with a dusty old desk, and a disassembled bed frame, though the was carpet covered in papers, so it was hard to step anywhere with out crunching on some kind of can or old pizza box.

"Geez this place is a dump." Rigby said, shaking off his foot, where an old napkin had stuck to him.

"Yeah, I think this is where Muscle Man had his parties before we got here."

"Hmm I wonder why it was locked..."

"Whatever, lets just clean it." Mordecai shrugged and began sweeping up piles of paper, Rigby busied himself with dusting off the boxes, and in the end, there really was a carpet under all that! It was dingy and blotched with stains, and they grimaced, not believing some one would have to live there. They scrubbed the walls and where just about to finish the last load of boxes to take down to the garage, when Mordecai's phone went off. He made a disgusted face.

"What?" Rigby asked, Mordecai turned his phone over, and Rigby snorted. Margaret had sent him a picture from the concert, Ruedy was smiling like usual, and Margret had an arm around his shoulders they where both holding up signed shirts, and you could see the laser lights and part of the stage in the back ground, "Well they look like they're having fun." he said in a mocking tone. "That could have been you bro, but who was it that didn't want to go with, 'Ru-Ru-Ruedy'?"

"No dude, I don't care, you know what? Good for her!" He angerly texted something back punching the keys with his thumbs.

"Oh just admit it you're jealous."

"Oh yeah? Well how would you feel if he asked out Eileen?" Mordecai grabbed a stack of boxes, and stormed off. Rigby chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah right! He wouldn't...ask out Eileen.." His face drained and he kinda just stood there, running thoughts of Eileen and Ruedy, Ruedy and Eileen, he shook his head clear. "Nah, Man that wouldn't happen." he said more to himself that to Mordecai, who had already fled the room. He grabbed one of the lighter boxes off the top of a stack, and chased after Mordecai.

"You don't think so? He's already pulled the 'Mr-steal-yo-girl-act with Margret! What's to stop him from asking out Eileen?" Mordecai narrowed his Mismatched eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Dude, I bet he's doing it. Right. Now."

"Shut Up!" Rigby threw his box at Mordecai, it hit his back and fell to the floor the contents spilling out.

"Aw, man look what you did!"

"It was your arm that disrupted its flight pattern don't blame it on me." Rigby spouted, they gathered around the box.

"Dude what is that?" Mordecai asked, Rigby leaned down, the items where nothing special. Just a thin book, and a few CD cases. Mordecai picked one up. "No way!"

"What is it?"

"Their CDs!" He wiped the dust off their covers, two of the three were the Star Spangled Sinners, and the other three where copies of the first few albums of Death Depo Du. "Woah Dude their like the first albums the bands made! They're really rare!" Rigby picked up the book, it was a small photo album, Rigby's eyes widened.

"Dude, check this out!" Mordecai gasped, as he looked over Rigby's shoulder at the photos. " Theyre all pictures of Benson!" It was true, they could hardly contain their laughter as they saw him with His bright red hair hidden under beanies, and slicked back, dressed in leather jackets, band t-shirts, and wearing black eye liner. Skipps was there too, wearing a jean vest, and his hair was shorter with decorative swirls shaven onto one side of his head, there was some one else, but they had been scribbled out from every picture. But the sight of Benson was to distracting for them to ponder to long on it, they burst into a new fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" they jumped, and the book was snatched from their hands, Benson took a look at it and his face turned red, "Well since your finished with the boxes, you can drag the mattress up here, BY YOURSELVES!" Benson headed back down the way he came, the book under one arm.

They wiped the tears from their eyes, and descended down the stairs. Skipps was standing next to the mattress. He pointed to two stacks of boxes.

"Your new house mate was by this morning, they left this for you to bring up to their room. and then the other ones go to the garage as well.

"Why can't you do it? The garage is like ten feet away!" Rigby groaned, Skipps shook his head.

"I've got to go build the changing rooms and the fence for the swimming hole with Muscle Man and Thomas, so make sure you guys get them all up to the room."

"Fine," they replied, and Skipps got in the Golf Cart, pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh and make sure to not open the boxes you hear?" Skipps added, miraculously right behind them, they jumped. "That means double for you Rigby."

"Okay okay." Rigby rolled his eyes. Skipps drove off, for good this time, and They hauled the mattress up the stairs and down the hall. It took them longer than it should have to put a bed together, once they were through though Rigby laid back on the bed, stretching out.

"Dude! Get up, we still have boxes to carry."

"Nah, we could take a little break, I mean it's already like 5:30." Rigby closed his eyes. Pops walked past the door way, humming to himself.

"Pops!" Mordecai called, rushing out of the room. Rigby sat up and followed him.

"Oh Hello, Mordecai, Rigby."

"Hey- So do you know anything about the new Life guard?" Mordecai asked. Pops looked off to one side.

"Well, no not really. Sorry." He said a little saddened.

"Oh well, that's okay." Mordecai turned to Rigby, they returned outside, surprised by how dark it had gotten. There where only a few boxes and they where light enough. Back inside the room, Rigby smirked deviously.

"Let's open them."

"No dude, they'll totally notice! The boxes are taped closed." Mordecai groaned. "You want us to get fired don't you?"

"You wanna know more about the Life guard right? Soooo, you can learn a lot about a person by riffling aimlessly through there stuff." Rigby shrugged.

"No."

"What ever I'm doing this with or with out you." Rigby took his pocket knife out of his pocket, slicing open the box and making a dramatic gasp when he peeled back the boxes side flaps. Mordecai glanced over his shoulder.

"What's in it?"

"I don't know, just...swim suits." He lifted one out. It looked like black spandex leggings with neon blue lies wrapping around the thigh area and down the inside of the calves. There where a whole bunch in other colors, Rigby pulled out a pair with lighter blue lines, and one of the other kind, that only stopped at knee length, the lines a bright green. "Dude, we should totally try these on!"

"What ew, no they probably already wore them. Besides Skipps told us not to open them anyway!" Mordecai crossed his arms. Rigby shrugged, changing into the green striped ones. Before long Rigby had opened another box, and then another before announcing that he hit the jackpot, Mordecai didn't want to look but when Rigby began riffling violently through the box, he couldn't resist. A butt-load of bikini clad babes printed on magazines where spread out around the floor, and Rigby was staring at a certain one, with a white bikini with little hearts all over it. "This changes everything Mordecai..." Rigby muttered, not taking his eyes off her tiny weeny bikini.

"Put those away, this guy's really gonna be mad now."

The Magazine's weren't anything too bad, it was actually a swimming and pool supply catalog with bikini advertisements.

Rigby sprang up,"Exactly!" he pointed at the Magazine. "Only a guy would have these! So the new guy's totally a dude!"

"Not necessarily, it could be a chick. I mean these are just pool supply mags, nothing bad."

"Then how do you explain this?" Rigby pointedly tapped at the girls with one pieces running in the pictures like a freeze frame Bay-Watch episode.

"Uh, it's called an advertisement, albeit a girl swim suit advertisement, it doesn't mean anything! Anyway if you really must know, we can ask Skipps all about them tomorrow. Let's just clean this up and-"

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!" they both flinched, Benson stood a titan in the door way, they trembeled in fear at the site. He ground his teeth together and his jaw popped. "ONE THING! I WANTED THESE BOXES DELIVERED TO THE ROOM AND INSTEAD I CATCH YOU INVADING THERE PERSONAL PROPERTY! GEEZ, PUT THIS ALL BACK OR YOUR FIRED!" he stormed in and grabbed the still opened magazine from Rigby's hand, taking a glance at it, then rolling it up. " AND, your reading dirty magazine's on the job, what is wrong with you? CLEAN THIS UP OR YOUR FIRED!"

"But, wait Benson! Those aren't ours we found it in the box!" Mordecai defended. Benson rolled his eyes and tossed it back into the box. He made a move to leave, but paused in the doorway.

"One more thing." he paused and suddenly went very cold, "Just don't get to friendly with this new worker, got it? It would be best if your stayed as far away from them as possible."

The brunette furrowed his brow, "Aw, come on! It's not like were that bad, just-"

"NO!Don't even start. You guys, just promise you will?" he eyed them.

"Fine." they said in unison. Once Benson had sighed and left, Moredcai gave Rigby a curious side glance.

"Why do you think he wants us to stay away? I mean it's not like were gonna do anything bad to them." Mordecai grumbled.

"Eh, he probably just thinks we'll get them eaten by some space monster, or something."

"Whatever, wanna play video games?"

"YE-ya!~" Rigby grin slowly widened. "I call player one!" dropping the room key on the desk, before racing down the hall. Mordecai was behind him in a minute, pushing and shoving him, and valiantly cheating his way to the first player controller, by using his longer legs and larger build. Rigby pouted but sourly accepted defeat. They drank soda and ate Popcorn, playing Ultimate Justu 5 until they fell asleep right on the couch, Rigby curling up beside Mordecai, and Mordecai with his head lolled back, drooling slightly.

_SLAM!_

Mordecai was the first to be woken by a loud breaking sound coming from upstairs. He blinked himself awake, the clock said 5 a.m.

He shook his head, and decided to at least try to get ready for work. He glanced down at Rigby, his knees pressed against his chest, hands curled up, eyes peacefully shut. He ruffled his hair slightly before getting up and changing his clothes. The sound came again when he was half way through with brushing his teeth.

_SLAM!_

He emerged into the hall, and followed the noise to the soon to be new roommate's room. It was pitch black, the sun not even up yet. The towel-turned-curtain blowing in the chilly morning air, he could see his breath forming in the air, and felt the cold settle just below his clothes. He felt like some one was staring at him, and turned around completely in a circle. There where more Boxes, many now in fact. Some of the one's he had opened where emptied. For some reason the ceiling fan was going on it's lowest setting, an low electrical hum filling the hadn't left it on, had they? He pulled the chain to turn it off, but something brushed his hand and he retracted it. Only to find it was a spider web. After a little while the cold got to unbearable, and he let it go. Leaving the room. Half way out the door.

**CRASH!**

He spun round, rushing right back into the room. Fast enough to see a black blur speed out the broken window. He ran to the window pane, and leaned out as far as the broken shard dared to let him. Mordecai had to squint to make out, simple things like trees, and Pop's car in the driveway. An alarm on his phone sounded, telling him work started in 15 minutes, and he went down stair in super sonic speed, waking up Rigby, getting dressed, waking Rigby back up again after he nodded back to sleep, wolfing down breakfast, and finally making an appearance on the steps, somehow 40 minutes late.

"Nice for you to have finally joined us..." Benson muttered, and flipped a page on his clip board. "Okay, Muscle Man and High five ghost you need to go into town to pick up the new worker, and bring them back here, in the mean time Skipps you need to finish piecing together the lifeguard chair, Mordecai, Thomas and Rigby,need to pick up the leaves and cut the grass around the perimeter of the Swimming Hole, okay?"

"Alright! First dibs on pranking the new guy!" Muscle man fist-pumped, and gave high-five ghost a high-ten.

Every Body cleared out, Rigby, Mordecai and Thomas hitching a ride with Skipps on the cart. It was only a matter of time, that rugby got bored, raking leaves, and threw down his rake.

"Gosh! This is so boring." he pouted. "How much longer til we get to meet this guy? This stupid all these mystery clues are milking this suspense thriller dry!" he groaned aloud.

"Dude, don't worry Muscle Man and High-Five are picking them up as we speak, we'll probably meet them by the end of this chapter." Mordecai said matter-of-factually.

"But we don't even have a name yet."

"Why don't we take a break and ask Skipps? He looks like he could use one." Thomas offered.

"Good Idea," Rigby said, "Aye Skipps!" Rigby called, waving him over, to the shaded area they where standing. Skipps dropped a white piece of board, and popped his blue ear plugs out of his ear. "Come on and take a break! We've got soda!" He patted the closed lid of the cooler that was on the back of the cart, he popped it open and tossed a can to Skipps who had, well, skipped over. He settled down in the grass and unbuckled his utility belt.

"So what where you building?" Mordecai asked, Trying to ease into the subject.

"Just those tall Life Guard chair things, Benson said that if we get it up today then we could open up for business as soon as the Life Guard got here."

"Finally!" Rigby smiled, fantasizing about taking a dip in that chilled water.

Lately the hot weather started kicking up right in the middle of their work day, so a nice dip in a Pool would be great after a day of Park chores. Even now all the chill from this morning had given way to the humid heat, that tanned any exposed skin. Even Rigby was darkening twice his usual sun-kissed glory. Refusing to use Mordecai's sun block, cause it was "for little baby kids whose Mommies thought they where too wimpy to take the a little heat." Which was ironic because in there childhood years, Rigby's Mom would always make him and Don hang back while they got spritzed with a thick layer of SPF 300.

"So you said the new guy's your relative right?" Thomas said fanning himself with a large leaf, and it was kinda working, till Rigby took it and started tearing at the stem out of boredom, and he just laid back airing out his t-shirt.

"Yup, it's my cousin, Ash, short for 'Aidkits the first'," he chuckled.

"AidKits? That's a weird name. Skipps, Quipps, Aidkits..." Rigby trailed off.

"Anyway Ash doesn't really like when people talk about'em, so anymore question your just gonna have to answer in person.

"Wait a Life Gaurd name AidKits?" Mordecai lifted an eyebrow.

"The First." Skipps added.

"Right..." Mordecai shot Rigby a look. Pictures of a First Aid-kits with little legs and arms, saving drowning civilians, running through his mind. He cringed.

_Later at the Diner_

"So the only thing we found out about them was that their name was Aidkits?" Mordecai sighed, "And Muscle Man was supposed to pick them up 4 hours ago, and their still not back, yet."

"Maybe they got caught up in traffic?" Ilene offered, setting down Rigby's iced coffee, before joining them at the table.

"Wow, Aidkits? That's a weird name."

"Well their nick name is Ash."

"Oh, well that sounds better." Margaret laughed.

"W-w-What sounds better?" Rudy asking, placing Mordecai's turkey sandwich on the table, leaning all his weight on one crutch.

"Oh, hey Rudy!" Eileen smiled, and Rigby quickly spouted. Deeming their eye contact, well eye to closed eyes contact going on for a second to long.

"The new park Life Gaurd!" he said, face a little red, after pretty much shouting it. Rudy leaned back slightly, relaxed. Closed eyes shifting to Rigby.

"Ne-ew Lie-Life Guard?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, there name is Aidkits, stupid right?" Rigby snickered.

"Oh, I k-know a life- guar-guard named AidK-kits!" Rudy smiled,

"You do!?" Rigby and Mordecai said together, leaning forward in there seats.

"Y-Yeah? Ash is my C-cousin. We hung out just last, Tue!-TU-Tuesday." he shifted his feet and settled on leaning against the side of the booth.

"You wanna sit down Rudy?" Margret patted the space beside her.

"No!" Mordecai blurted, the group looked at him, Rudy looked a little hurt for a moment, and an awkward silence spread out in the space, Mordecai shrinking back down in his seat.

"Nah, T-that's okay, I was just deliverin-g the order." he smiled a little smaller, putting his hands up and turned back towards the counter. Rigby and Followed him, jumping up out of their seats.

"Wait!"

Rudy sat down on the stool behind the counter, and Mordecai pressed his palms against the granite surface.

"I'm sorry, please tell us more about Ash? Please?" Mordecai pleaded. Rudy rubbed the back of his neck, opening his red eyes only to look sheepishly to one side.

"Um, well I-i don't know..."

"Just tell us if it's a boy or girl!" Rigby begged, only chin level with the tall counter top. Fingers curling around the counter.

"B-But Ash d-doesn't like people talkin' about h-"

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Margret marched over, hands on her hips, "Stop badgering Rudy! Just be patient, and you'll find out for yourself!"

"Ughhh!" Rigby groaned, "But that's like a chapter away! The readers are gonna get bored!" He crossed his arms.


End file.
